Fairy Tail: Grand Magic Games-Year X793
by gasmoneyorwalk
Summary: What if Fairy Tail reclaims being the best guild in the land of Fiore? After the reformation of the guild and return of Master Markarov.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm, peaceful day in the town of Magnolia , in which the legendary guild, Fairy Tail resided, within the guild many of the mages were enjoying the laid back mood of this day and were relaxing and talking to one another about missions, gossips, etc. However, that self contained wild Fairy Tail would later change once they received word that the Grand Magic Games would soon begin later on in the year X793.

"The Grand Magic Games is approaching soon?" asked a red head man wearing a dark colored cape, Gildarts, after having drunk some beer. "Yeah in about six months it will begin this year," said a lady, wearing an outfit that coordinated with a black and white pattern, Cana, after she finished a gulp from her barrel of beer. "Say Cana, maybe we should participate in the tournament together as father and daughter" cheered the redheaded man with a huge smile. "No! Stop being so clingy let me just finish my beer" snapped Cana as she proceeded to drink from her barrel. After Cana's response the red head man, Gildarts, was heartbroken and began to sob uncontrollably.

The mages within the guild that witnessed the situation began to gossip and laugh at the relationship between the father and daughter, whispering "Looks like Cana is stronger than Gildarts"," Well, she does know Fairy Glitter…", "The womanizer brought down by his own daughter…", "I wonder if Cana's cards foresaw this situation…"

As the guild members went on with their laughter and banter. Suddenly came in one of the guild's strongest group of members Team Natsu. "Ah, that mission was a bore" whined a cherry blossom haired guy with his arms behind his head as he was walking forward with his head up and eyes closed as if he was going to let out a yawn, Natsu. He then opened up his eyes and looked around the guild and saw Gildarts at the bar and shouted "Hey Gildarts, let's fight, I'm definitely going to beat you this time" with a cunning smile.

All the chattering of the guild members toned down a bit as they were awaiting to witness the event that was about to unfold and payed close attention between Natsu and Gildarts. Gildarts wiping the tears from his face chuckled a bit after figuring out who threw down the gauntlet to him, so he turns to the young mage and responds "Well I can't down a fight against Natsu" as he smiled.

A blond lady, Lucy, that walked was part of Team Natsu, exhales "Good, grief we just got back from a mission you should relax for a change." A shirtless guy with dark blue hair, Gray, along with a red head lady in armor, Erza, in unison sighed "Well, that's Natsu for you" with grins on their faces.

"I'm fired up!" exclaims Natsu. He proceeds to run full speed towards Gildarts while he his using his move Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon, which caused a ball of fire to surround his right hand. As Natsu was about to land his attack, Gildarts effortlessly hits Natsu on his head when he was within his reach with his crash magic and BAM! An unconscious Natsu is on the floor trying to make his hand grip for reality crying "WAHH!"

Everyone in the guild erupted in laughter because of the result of the little match, it was somewhat entertaining to them, but they later began to proceed looking for missions to do. Gildarts was smiling brilliantly while also letting out a childish laughter, then proceeded drinking his beer. "Haha, hey thanks Natsu that cheered me up." snickered Gildarts.

A blue cat with wings, Happy, flies toward Natsu, picks up his face a little, and slaps him in the face. Natsu gains some consciousness back. "Err… what happened? Did I finally beat Gildarts!?" Natsu asked. As Happy was about to respond to his question, Gray interrupted with his usual cold comment,"No you got your dumb ass knocked out senseless"

Natsu deeply angered by the harsh comment suddenly gains back all his consciousness and rushes towards the shirtless mage leaving the blond lady commenting "Wow, he rebounds quickly…" once he was in the Gray's face, he argues "What did you say you droopy eyed bastard!" The Gray retorts "I said get your smelly ass dragon breath away from me bastard!"

The blond lady begins to make a face of embarrassment due to the argument between the two mages and but then changed to fear while witnessing a red aura surrounding Erza as she was walking towards the two mages.

As the two guys continued their bickering many began laughing at how Natsu leaves one fight and starts another. However, that laughter ended when the red head lady was seen walking towards the bickering guys with her insane crimson aura. When she is close to the two guys, she abruptly halted the two, by grabbing them by the ear and staring down at them yelling "What do you think you two are doing!", "What have I told you two about making an ass of yourselves in the guild!" raged the red head lady as she stared them down with red eyes and an evil grin.

"We're sorry Erza, we won't do it again" pleaded the two guys in unison. After which the two guys began walking away from each other with faces of that a little kid caught doing something they shouldn't would have.

The blue cat evaded the situation and flew towards the bar to talk to Gildarts, once he is by Gildarts he asks "Hey were you sad before we arrived? Because you said Natsu cheered you up a bit earlier."

Gildarts sighs after finishing his drink, turns toward the cat, with a momentary blank expression that immediately turned into a face bursting into tears. As he was trying to grab the blue cat to hug it, he cried "Yea, I wanted to participate in the upcoming Grand Magic Games with Cana this year."

Since Natsu was walking in a direction that he could overhear Gildarts he asks "Wait! The Grand Magic Games are coming up!?", "Yea in about three months the tournament will begin" sobbed Gildarts as he was hugging the blue cat tightly and Happy began mouthing the words "Help Me!" since he could barely breath.

"Hey…" Natsu paused with a blank face that later turned into a huge smile, "Yo, Lucy and Happy we should begin training so we can participate in the games again!" motioned Natsu ending with a friendly grin on his face. "Aye, sir…" struggled the blue cat, Happy."Wait, we just got back…I need to pay my rent plus I'm really hungry" whined the blond lady, Lucy.

Before Natsu exited the guild, while dragging Lucy behind by her arm and after prying Happy from Gildarts clutches freeing him and allowing him to fly free, he stopped because the guild master, Master Markarov, after hearing news about the upcoming Grand Magic Games, announced that he will hold a meeting later in the week about the competitors that will compete in the Grand Magic Games on behalf of Fairy Tail.

Natsu then stands by the exit of the guild with a blank expression because he is unsure what to do till the meeting. Lucy forcefully frees her arm from Natsu and gets furious with Natsu because of him dragging her yelling "Seriously Natsu every time I want to relax you take things to the extreme!"

Natsu leans back on the wall in a nonchalant position and said "Whatever I'm gonna go eat some food you can join me and Happy if you want." As he proceeded to exit the guild with Happy flying happily since he was thinking of the fish he was about to eat.

Lucy remained furious starring Natsu down as he walked off, but then her stomach growled so she said to herself "Maybe I'll forgive him until when he pays for pays the meal and give him a piece of my mind later." She crossed her arms and giggled over how brilliant she thought her plan was. She yelled out "Hey, wait up Natsu and by the way you are paying for me to make up for dragging me!" as she was waving her hand at Natsu to make sure she saw her as she ran towards him.

As they headed out to eat all the guild members begun talking about which members should participate in this year's game, "Obviously Laxus should be a competitor in this year's games" said a man with green hair, Freed, that was staring in admiration at a built man with yellow hair, Laxus. "Yeah, he would show the other clans what a real _Man_ is!" said a man with gray hair, Elfman. A woman, with brown wavy hair, that is, wearing a green dress, Evergreen starts hitting the man with gray hair on the head. "What was that for Ever," whined Elfman. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop with that Man crap Elfman! Are you really that dense?!" argued Evergreen as she proceeded to hitting Elfman.

Noticing Evergreen hitting Elfman, guild members nearby tried to stop the conflict. Away from the situation at a different part of the guild were two children, one with a white cat, talking about who they believe should be in the upcoming games. "Hey, Romeo do you think Natsu should be one of the competitors?" asked the little girl. "Of course Wendy! Natsu is my idol, if anyone in this guild could win the tournament for Fairy Tail at the Grand Magic Games it would be him" exclaimed Romeo with a burning passion about seeing his idol win the games again. "I agree Natsu should participate in the games, he is very confident plus he got much stronger from the events between Tartarus trying to use face and the fight against the dark cult Avatar" motioned Wendy as she finished with a bright smile. "You two are right if anyone in the guild were to participate in the games and win it would be Natsu, he has made it through incredibly difficult situations and created positive outcomes well, most of the time…" Wendy and Romeo smile at the white cat and in unison said "See Natsu is the perfect choice Carla."

As they continued praising Natsu and his abilities, a man at a nearby table overheard the children and Carla and laughed to himself. This man had metal piercings around his face and wore dark garments with some metal pieces on them along with black boots, Gajeel. The man said to himself "Heh, Salamander surely has some fans, but I will definitely be one of the five in the games since I'm stronger than him gihi." Once he stopped laughing he notices a girl wearing an orange dress, Levy, by his table looking at him. "Did I piss you off or something what's with the stupid look," complained the studded man. "No, I just overheard what you said! And was somewhat curious on how you didn't know you were speaking aloud" retorted the girl in orange. Gajeel thought to himself "What! I said that out loud!" but contained a cool demeanor and retaliates back with "Ok what about it little girl? You shouldn't eavesdrop on people anyways."

"I'm not a little girl Gajeel!" As she began hitting Gajeel in a cute way that did not seem to hurt him in any which way, when she cooled down, she proceeded "Anyways, I eavesdropped because I agreed with you and thought you should be one of the competitors in games" explained the girl in orange as she blushed a little and proceeded to sit by Gajeel, while two mages, one being lean with orange hair, Jet, and the other being plump with a green shirt, Droy, were staring at Gajeel with ferocious envy.

The two continued to chat and bicker about the Grand Magic Games and who Fairy Tail should pick. While they were doing that Cana looked towards the other side of the guild to search for Gildarts. She realizes he must have left the guild a little after the master made the announcement about the meeting for the games. So she takes a huge gulp from her barrel and walked over to the area Gildarts was at and asked Mira, the guild member who served Gildarts his beer, where he was headed. Mira responded "he said he was headed home, he left a bit after Natsu left" as she gave off a radiating smile. Cana gave a smile back and said "Thank you, I'll see you around later, then." Mira and Cana nodded to each other, then Cana left the guild in search of Gildarts as she walked towards his house she began rehearsing her apology for being so harsh to him.

The guild continued to make a ruckus over which guild members would represent Fairy Tail in the games. So far the most popular choices are Gildarts, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, sorry I didn't do this in my first chapter I'm still very new to this fanfiction site and didn't know that I had to do this within the document...**

 **Anyway here are some things I want to say beforehand**

 **1) I do not own Fairy Tail nor Hiro's beautiful mind**

 **2) Review!**

 **3) Natsu makes cherry blossom look badass**

 **4) Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Over at the restaurant Lucy and Natsu along with Happy are enjoying their meals after a mission they finished. But, at this moment Lucy is sitting full and looking at Natsu in amazement due to the enormous portions he was eating. While, Happy was just in heaven eating his raw fish.

Lucy asks, "Hey Natsu, do you ever get full or do you have flames just incinerate everything you digest?" Natsu swallowed the huge of ham he was eating in one bite and then responded with a burning passion "Only when my hunger for fighting against evil is fulfilled!" Then he proceeded eating. Lucy then adds, "Yea, the opponents at this year's games will be tougher than two years ago…" Natsu became excited about getting to fight against strong opponents and also getting to fight against the mages in Lumia Scale, Sabertooth, and the other clans again and said "Of course I wouldn't expect otherwise, I'm fired up!" Happy then excited due to Natsu's enthusiasm says "Aye Sir!" with a mouth full of fish.

Lucy giggled and was also pumped from Natsu's excitement she then says to herself, "Natsu has always been the type to show his strength, seeing his desire to be the strongest to protect everyone is incredible, I need to improve my strength and get stronger as a celestial wizard." So with the feat of becoming stronger Lucy tells Natsu "Fine, I'll train with you someone has to make sure you don't get into deep trouble during your training." As she crossed her arms and turned her head with a slight blush.

Natsu stared dead blank at her, Lucy began to feel unease but later thought his thoughts were just buffering, Natsu then tells Lucy, "Of course you are training with me you're my partner after all there is no reason to act like you weren't going to train with me."

Lucy began melting over Natsu's statement playing over the words "…you're my partner…" and she wanted to see more passion from Natsu about his feelings for her, so she came up with a way to make him jealous. Lucy says in a sly way "Hmph, just because I go with you on most of the missions does not stop other guild members from asking me to train with them, since Gajeel and Gray have asked me to train with them." Natsu's eyes widened up, he threw himself towards Lucy and was face to face with her and said "That droopy eyed bastard and scrap metal bastard asked to train with you? If Gray wants to train with anyone I would imagine it being Juvia or Erza and Gajeel he has Lily to train with, but if they asked you to be their training partners they must be trying to piss me off because everyone in the guild knows that we do most things together" with sincerity in his words.

*Back at the guild*

Erza raises her head and looks around at everyone and says to herself "I feel like someone is talking about me." She continues to look at everyone and eavesdrop on nearby conversations, but found that she found no evidence of her claim and shrugged her shoulders and carried on with eating her favorite treat.

*At the Fairy Tail Guild's Women Dorm*

A girl with blue hair along with blue garments says "I have the feeling someone used the names Juvia and Gray together!" She began hugging a plush doll that resembled Gray and started daydreaming about Gray and her being together.

*Back at the Restaurant*

Lucy was so happy to see Natsu talk about her like they were a couple and began blushing. She started to daydream of them going on a date with each other, holding hands, and having a fun time together without having to worry about threats against humanity. A faint voice starting invading her thoughts asking "Hey Lucy, are you okay?" this snapped Lucy out of her daydream and she saw Natsu looking at her with a puzzled look and asked "Sorry did you say something Natsu?"

Natsu said "Yea I asked are you okay because you seemed to have spaced out and Happy was worried." She then turns to Happy who was staring at Lucy like she was a stranger. Lucy felt a bit embarrassed and turned slightly red. Natsu then asks "Are you okay Lucy? And were you daydreaming about something?" Lucy began fanning herself with her hand letting out fake laughs and saying "Haha, don't worry it's nothing haha." Natsu gave off a skeptical look but shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his remaining food.

Happy begins to wonder what Lucy was daydreaming about and began to try to remember her behavior in these recent moments and wondering what caused them. Lucy noticed Happy thinking about something deeply and asks him if he was thinking of Carla in her transformation magic form. Happy quickly dropped his mission to find out what Lucy was thinking of and replaced it with an image of Carla saying "Happy I have this fish and was wondering if you wanted it?" He is seen to Natsu and Lucy drooling on himself. Lucy had a puzzled face and Natsu sighed to himself and said to himself "These two are acting really weird today" as he chowed down on his final piece of food.

After several minutes, Natsu finished his meal but before paying went to the restroom. Lucy exhaled as if her secret was now safe but then notices Happy looking at her. Happy stared at Lucy trying to figure out what he was trying to solve earlier but couldn't quite remember it and asked her "Should we get a fish for Carla?" Lucy began thinking and said "Well I guess but we should ask Natsu so he won't get upset about us ordering for food" she said with a slight smile. Happy noticed her smile and how she added Natsu in the sentence and suddenly remembered what he was trying to discover he made a strict face to Lucy, which caused her to be puzzled, and asked her what she was daydreaming about.

Lucy realized that she couldn't tell Happy what she was daydreaming about since he would probably tell Natsu or worse the other guild members and had a face of unease, this began to make Happy wonder more about what she was thinking. Lucy then struck an idea to give a vague response so that Happy could get an answer and she doesn't have to say exactly what happened. She then responds "Well it wasn't anything significant just you know just a girly date with a guy." Happy then asked what guy was in her daydream as he began making a list of people Lucy likes and who like Lucy. Lucy just responded "A imaginary guy I don't know if he exists" but notices Happy writing a list on the restaurant napkin and is shocked about what she sees.

Potential Relationships for Lucy

Natsu

Gray

Loki

Max

Warren

Flare

Cana

Many people

Lucy had a face of displeasure, Happy looked at her and said "I tried to make the list as correct as possible" with a wink. Lucy then tells him "I don't like Gray or Leo like that if anything Leo likes me and Gray and Juvia sort of have a thing, Max and Warren seriously? I barely speak to them, and why do you have Cana and Flare on here I don't date other women stupid cat." Happy then has sadden face seeing that his list wasn't correct but then thought of what Lucy just said and noticed she didn't say anything about Natsu so he asks "Well what about Natsu? You didn't mention him."

Lucy was in shock that Happy noticed and tried to think of a way to distract him so that she didn't have to answer and said "Do you think Carla will go on a date with you if you give her that fish you wanted to order earlier?" Happy started imaging Carla and him going on a date, with Lily in the background looking as if he is jealous of Happy being with Carla, and them eating tons of fish together. He confidently says "Yea Carla loves fish as much as I do"

Lucy exhaled believing she had evaded having to answer Happy's question until Happy asks her "Well what do you think of Natsu?" she shook inside and made had a worried expression on her face but then thought she could say she likes him as a friend but not a boyfriend. She responds "Natsu is a really good friend, he really wants to protect everyone and cares deeply about everyone, I just admire the way he wants to be strong enough to help everyone it makes me want to become stronger as a celestial wizard so that I can be the strongest to the best of my ability."

Happy was skeptical of what she said and asked "You like him as a friend, you like him more than a friend… or are you scared that he won't share the same feelings you have for him?"

Lucy was shocked that Happy caught another flaw in what she said but knew that she wanted to say that she has feelings for Natsu but says to herself "Natsu cares about everyone in the guild equally nobody more nobody less, plus he is dense when it comes to relationships" but she also doesn't want people to know her feelings for Natsu so she just calmly said "I like Natsu as a friend."

Happy was still skeptical but knew that he didn't want to put Lucy through any more intense interrogation and figured she will say her true feelings soon so he said in a friendly manner "Lucy I'll give you till the start of the games to see if you figure things out, it's not good to keep in feelings like that and don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Lucy grabbed Happy, which sort of startled him because he imagined her saying "You better not tell anyone if you love those wings you have," and she hugged him tightly and said "Thank you Happy, I think I'll know by then" as if she was about to cry. Happy patted her back to say everything is ok.

While the two were hugging, Natsu suddenly asked "What's going on?" The two became startle and said that nothing was going on. Natsu didn't care for an explanation and told the two that he paid for the meals on his way back from the restroom and the two said they wanted to get a fish to go for Happy to gift to Carla. Natsu was hesitant at first about buying it at first but later gave into it. The group then left the restaurant and headed back to the guild.

* * *

 **Psst...Don't forget to review ^_^ Sankyu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update I have just been stacked with homework, but now since I have free time I can upload my latest chapters on here!**

 **Please give me your feedback!**

 **I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading :)**

* * *

At the same time as the group leaving the restaurant, Cana was approaching Gildarts home as she walked across the bridge to get there. She wanted to apologize for being harsh to him and wanted to make up with him although she doesn't like that he is womanizer and that he rarely comes home to spend time together. As she was steadily approaching her destination, she started conflicting within herself on how to apologize and what to say and do afterwards, she continued this for a while and she barely realized she was in front of his door. She quickly decided at that point to talk to him in a sandwich type of method by apologizing for what she said back at the guild, insult him for being a womanizer, and then say something nice or mention something they should do to bond. As she was about to knock on the door, Gildarts opened the door holding a fishing rod, and ended up knocking on his head. There was silence for a few seconds before Cana responded with "Sorry about that I didn't know you were going out."

Gildarts noticing the voice of the person, surprised, said "Cana? What are you here for?" She answered "I'm here to tell you I'm sorry for what I said to you back at the guild I shouldn't have been so harsh to you." Gildarts dropped his fishing rod which puzzled Cana then suddenly Gildarts hugs Cana tightly saying "My little girl apologized to her old man I don't know how to respond to such cuteness" with tears running down his face. Cana trying to push off saying "Stop you're being so clingy right now!" The struggle between the father's bear hug and the daughter's rebellion continued for a while until Gildarts suddenly let her go and said "Haha, well I can't be late to go fishing" so he picked up his rod.

Cana wanted to say that she wanted to go with him to spend more time with him but was nervous about asking because she figured Gildarts was the type to do everything alone until Gildarts suddenly says "Oh about that apologize don't worry I deserve what you said to me back at the guild I haven't spent much time with you and I realized we need to spend more quality time together" Cana went from being nervous to a little bit heartfelt by what he said. Then the two spoke at the same time with Gildarts saying "Would you like to come fishing with me" and Cana saying "Can I come with you…to go fishing."

After noticing what both of them said to each other they both smiled at each other and Gildarts went back in his home and got another fishing rod. The two then walked to Gildarts favorite fishing spot, a lake within the forest and began talking to each other about mission they went on and the places they traveled.

When they got to the lake and began fishing Cana asked "Gildarts, why do you like to fish." Gildarts lifted his head with slight smile and responded "Well, it helps clear my mind of everything being surrounded by nature in silence it is pretty relaxing."

Cana began to look at around and noticed how quiet it was, how all the trees swayed with the slight breeze and how the water with the lake was motionless and noticed her reflection to which Gildarts said "You're beautiful Cana." Which surprised her to make her jerk her line a bit, but noticing how sincere he was she said "Thank you."

Before Cana could ask Gildarts another question Gildarts suddenly sprung up and started reeling saying "I caught a fish and I think it's a big one." Cana started getting as excited as Gildarts and started cheering him on catching a big fish. Both of them continued cheering over the victory of catching a big fish until when Gildarts jerked the fishing rod backwards to discover that the fish was only about regular size.

Gildarts started getting upset over how he was tricked by such a fish. Cana wanted to get up to comfort him but felt something tugging on her fishing line. So she decided to reel in slowly to see if a fish was on her line as soon as she reeled in about halfway suddenly her fishing rod started pulling strongly forward. Cana started pulling backwards while trying to reel in as much as she could. She then called out to Gildarts as he was telling his unwanted prey "You will pay for tricking me, I'm going to spice you up, cook you and eat you off a stick…hmm Cana?"

He turns to the lake and notices Cana tugging hard on the line but slightly sliding towards the lake. He rushes to Cana as quickly as possible yelling out "I'm coming as fast as I can try your best to maintain the fish till I get there." Cana frustrated by the power the fish is exerting and her strength on the fishing rod was too focused on catching the fish that she didn't notice Gildarts saying he was on the way.

As she was tugging harder and harder she suddenly felt as though she was lifted and noticed she floating forward towards the lake since the fish pulled really hard on the fishing rod. She began screaming "No I can't get my hair wet I worked too hard making it wavy" as she was anticipating hitting the water face first with her eyes closed.

She then felt motionless and wondered what had happened so she opens her and sees Gildarts pulling on the fishing rod with his hands around hers. Gildarts then tells her "We need to pull all the way back to the land to get good footing to pull back." Cana glad to see him helping her had a smile on her face and said with determination "Alright, let's catch us a big fish."

So proceeded the tug of war match between the father and daughter duo against the fish. They started gaining ground by getting back on the land and soon had the obvious advantage. Gildarts then tells "We need to work together to reel in this fish tell me when you're ready to reel it in." After getting to a good spot where they were away from the lake at a good distance and the line was halfway to them Cana yelled "Ready!" The two worked together reeling in the fish, Cana realizing it to be easier due to the combination of her strength and Gildarts'. The line was about a few feet away then Gildarts says "Alright Cana we need to pull this line together 3!", Cana replied "Alright, 2!", then in unison "1!" The water from the lake surged up a couple of feet above its surface and what emerged was a huge blue fish. Cana in shock saying "It-its hu-huge!" and Gildarts began crying "My little girl caught a bigger fish than her old man she's getting stronger every day" leaving Cana slightly annoyed but was proud of her accomplishment.

Gildarts praises "Cana you got such a caught you such be proud of yourself I think this fish could feed the whole guild." Cana confidently replied "Haha thanks but I wouldn't have been able to catch this fish without your help Da…Gildarts, thanks for allowing me to fish with you" as she had a slight blush. Gildarts noticed her little break in what she said but just smiled and said "Ha, we should do this again sometime." Cana looked at him and smiled and then nodded in agreement. Gildarts then asked what Cana would like to do with her fish and she said "Let's take it back to the guild and eat it together." Gildarts said "That sounds like a fine idea" with a smile. So Gildarts grabbed the fish and hulled it with Cana next to him as they walked back to the guild to give everyone a great meal.


End file.
